


"Acting"

by fireweed15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, divorced from context, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spy AU -- Canon characters] Gaster and Grillby have a discussion about acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Acting"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sounddrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/gifts).



“That was quite the convincing kiss tonight—“ Gaster’s fingers deftly loosened his necktie, which he draped over the edge of the dresser top. “You even had me fooled.” 

 

Grillby said nothing, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to act as though it was exhaustion, but the bright glow of his flames, they way they leapt and crackled, betrayed everything he didn't dare say aloud. 

 

Gaster noticed the change that had come over his partner, and considered his reflection in the mirror. Realization came quickly thereafter, and his hands lowered from his shirt buttons. “My god…” he murmured. “You weren't acting, were you?” 

 

The words were soft, non accusatory,but Grillby felt as though he’d shouted them. “I wanted to be professional about this,” he admitted. “I truly did, but—“ He shook his head. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“For what?” Gaster’s voice remained level, like the scientist he was at heart. 

 

It didn’t make Grillby feel any better—if anything, he felt even more on the spot than before. “This—my… _feelings_ for you…” He said it like it was something truly distasteful. “This will jeopardize the entire mission.” He shook his head, sad but resolute. “We need to talk to HQ—immediately.” The decision apparently made, he stood and started to turn away. 

 

“Wait.” Gaster stepped forward, catching the fire spirit by the wrist. “Grillby…” 

 

Grillby turned back to him, his expression revealing nothing. It was what made him such a fantastic spy, Gaster supposed. “Do you ever get tired of acting?” he asked, a note of something not at all unlike sorrow in his voice. “Pretending to be detached all the time? Even from the things and…” His hand slid down Grille’s wrist to loosely, almost reverently, lace their fingers together. 

 

In the space between them, and in the pause between Gaster’s words, Grillby tightened his grip on the other’s fingers. The space was small, but felt impossibly wide, and without thinking, he closed it and pressed a kiss, deep and desperate, saying everything he didn't trust his voice to, to Gaster’s mouth. For a moment, there was no response, and he nearly broke away in fear that he’d offended him. The feelings quickly dissipated when Gaster released his hands and wrapped him in a tight embrace, drawing him tight against his chest. 

 

Grillby’s hands gripped the first thing he could think to, the front of his fellow spy’s shirt, his fingers curling against the fine silk, before he pulled away, breathless and heady from the kiss. Gaster’s expression was soft, beautiful—but he was still waiting for an answer. _Did_ Grillby ever get tired of acting so detached? 

 

He was supposed to be suave, beguiling, but in this moment, all he could manage was a nod and a breathy, “…Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a one-off thing for a friend on Tumblr, combining Spy AU and Fake Married Trope. The specific context is that this takes place after they kissed at a Christmas party (mistletoe was included), but whatever kind of event you can fathom will work.


End file.
